


leaf me some love?

by clementinia



Series: you're a hogwarts hot mess [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BaekYeol - Freeform, M/M, Unbeta'd, divination professor yesung, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinia/pseuds/clementinia
Summary: we’re partners in divination, and i’m reading your tea leaves, and i don’t know what i’m doing, so i just am guessing on images, but somehow every image i guess ends up having a romantic connotation, i swear i’m not doing this on purpose





	leaf me some love?

**Author's Note:**

> title subject to change.
> 
> unbeta'd.
> 
> this fic actually started out as a xiuchen piece, but then further i got into writing it i realized baekyeol fit way better. i hope you enjoy! unbeta'd! will probably come back to edit later!
> 
> xoxo clemi

look, chanyeol’s never been good at divination. give him defense against the dark arts, transfiguration - even care of magical creatures, he can get flying grades. but divination? nothing. he can stare for hours at someone’s palm and just get lost in the squiggliness of it, without finding any sort of magical meaning.

 

he supposes his teacher, professor kim, has caught onto his shitty divination skills, seeing as the diviner has paired him with the one and only byun baekhyun. while chanyeol has a reputation of being the best seeker of all the quidditch teams at hogwarts, baekhyun has the reputation of being the best diviner in their grade, perhaps even all of hogwarts. he comes from a long line of diviners, and rumor has it that he’s related distantly to the oracle, and that’s why he’s so good at divination. 

 

while chanyeol appreciates professor kim’s incentive to pair his worst and best student together, chanyeol cries a little bit inside because it’s with _baekhyun._ kim baekhyun, the slytherin that chanyeol has had a crush on since their 5th year. chanyeol remembers the first time they had met, a quidditch scrimmage between gryffindor and slytherin, where baekhyun had been in the stands cheering for his friend kyungsoo, the slytherin seeker. chanyeol had been so entranced by the bright eyes and fluffy hair that he had missed the snitch flit right by his eyes and lost the scrimmage for his house. he still remembers kyungsoo’s curious stare, a twinkle in his eyes when had snatched the snitch out from under chanyeol’s nose. 

 

so, when professor kim jongwoon had announced partners in the beginning of the school year, chanyeol had groaned and hid his head in his hands. why couldn’t he have been partnered with baekhyun in something he was actually good at, so he could show off? 

 

the first quarter hadn’t gone well whatsoever. the two shared their dream journals everyday and while baekhyun’s dreams were filled with flowers and white lace, chanyeol either couldn’t remember his dreams or had a dreamless sleep. he was _fucked_. 

 

but it was the second quarter now, and at this point, chanyeol was just hoping to pass rather than try to woo baekhyun. 

 

“an angel?” he tries, looking down at the mess of tea leaves in baekhyun’s cup. an angel his ass, the tea leaves literally looked like tea leaves. they had quite a putrid smell to them as well.

 

“is it flying?” baekhyun asks, nose deep in the divination book to find the corresponding meaning. chanyeol just groans, looking back down at the tea cup, grasping for any sort of imagery that might be there. “yeah, sure, it’s flying.” he says, shaking the cup. baekhyun’s hand comes up to cover his, setting the cup to the table and chanyeol swears he’s about to have a heart attack. baekhyun just _touched_ him. “don’t rattle the cup too much, it might affect the leaves.” baekhyun whispers, eyes narrowing at the page. 

 

oh.

 

so much for thinking baekhyun might actually be interested in him.

 

“a flying angel means that love is quickly approaching.” baekhyun finally says, looking up at chanyeol, who’s face is burning red. “oh, fuck, fuck sorry - uh, i mean, it actually looks more like a swan maybe?”

 

“a swan means good luck and a happy love life.”

 

“you know what? it’s more angular like a diamond.”

 

“eternal love.”

 

“an apple. that’s what it is. an apple.”

 

baekhyun actually raises an eyebrow at that, grin slowly stretching over his face. “sexual ecstasy and fertility.”

 

“oh my god. okay, uh, you know. a ring. it’s a ring. case solved!”

 

baekhyun tilts his head and looks into the cup, nodding. “yeah, i can see a ring.” chanyeol instantly feels a wave of relief come over him, assuming he’s _finally_ gotten out of the love imagery. “do you want to know what a ring symbolizes?” baekhyun asks, his chin propped up on one hand, grinning and licking his lips and oh my god chanyeol better not be dreaming because baekhyun is so so so hot and he’s licking his lips and -

 

“marriage.” the slytherin tilts his head, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips and chanyeol can’t help but copy. “now, park chanyeol, do you have something to tell me?”

 

chanyeol gulps. 


End file.
